RockeTitanic
by Silent Whisper
Summary: FINISHED There is a magazine drive in school the first place prize is a trip to Hawaii will the gang make it to Hawaii alive? --TwisterReggie fic please RR :) -two chapters added 79-
1. The Assembaly

A/N: Gosh I feel funny having three fics for the same show going on all at once.. Oh well! Oh and in this story Twist,Otto and Sam are all 11 Reggie is 13.  
  
  
  
Ch.1: The Assembly  
  
  
One Tuesday morning during homeroom the principle came over the loud speaker and made the morning announcements   
  
"There will be an assembly to day during fifth period in the auditorium"  
  
Twister grinned to himself that was the period he was supposed to give his science presentation which he didn't finish... actually he didn't even start   
  
Two minutes later the bell for first class rang and him and Otto went down stairs for there first class which was gym their favorite class. After gym they had English then art then math then they had to go to there fifth period class to wait to be called down to the auditorium .  
  
The teacher explained that due to the assembly they presentation would be due the following day the principle started calling down grades starting with eighth then seventh and finally sixth (A/N: there school goes from grade 6-8.. incase u couldn't tell) Otto and Twister walked down the hall together. They walked into the auditorium hoping to find Reggie and Sam. They did luckily they saved them seats (A/N: Reggie and Sam are in the 7th grade so they had already been called) The principle started talking into the microphone.  
  
"This year we will be having the first annual magazine drive here at Ocean Shores Jr. High.. and here to explain it to all of you is Mr. Bill McCarthy!"  
  
"Thank You and Hello kids!"  
  
-Silence-  
  
"Well anyway I'm here to explain the Magazine Drive Program you will each be receiving one of these packets *he holds up a packet* with information and order forms what you will be doing is selling magazines to friends and family for every dollar you get we will give 40 cents of it towards the school for after school activities and other things for you kids! *he smiles* there will also be prizes" with the mention of prizes everyone got excited "for every order you sell u will get one ticket to spend in the magazine shop which will be open every day during this period so you can redeem your tickets. If you have any further questions then see your princeble at the end of the day"  
  
With that the auditorium was dismissed everyone picked up a packet from the table by the door.  
  
After school the gang went to their houses Twister opened up the packet and started to read it says that the person who sells the most will win an all expense paid cruise to Hawaii for 6 people! He decided that he needed to win that prize it would be the perfect place to tell Reggie how he felt although he knew that if him Sam,Reggie or Otto won he'd be going he still wanted to win to impress Reggie.   
  
The phone rang his brother down stairs picked it up and yelled for Twister to pick it up because it was for him  
  
When Twister heard the click meaning that Lars had hung up the phone he said   
  
"hello..." 


	2. Secrets Revealed

A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated in a while on Thursday I had to go from New Zealand to Japan and I didn't get here until today! I'm only going to be here for a little more then a week then I'm going to Madagascar and then 2 weeks after that I'm going 2 Canada anyways on with the story!!  
  
  
  
Ch. 2: Secrets Revealed  
  
  
Reggie: "Hey Twist"  
  
Twister: "Oh hey its you Reggie"  
  
Reggie: "Who'd you think it was"  
  
Twister: "I dunno"  
  
Reggie: "Oh well Otto, Sam and I are going to try and sell some magazines wanna come?"  
  
Twister: "Sure!"  
  
Reggie: "OK we will meet u outside"  
  
Twister: "K i'l be out in a minute"  
  
They both hang up and Reggie tuned to see her brother and their friend staring at her   
  
Otto: " You like him don't u?"  
  
Reggie: "NO! Me and Twister are just friends"  
  
Otto: " Yeah OK, lets just go!"  
  
Reggie and Otto grab their skate boards and walk out side Sam hops on his bike that he parked out side their house about at the same time Twister left his house he had his roller blades on he skated over to them.   
  
Otto and Sam started going down the street Twister and Reggie just sorta stared at each other.. both very deep in thought.   
  
Otto: "You guys coming?!" he yelled from half way down the street   
  
Twister: *snapping out of his trans* "what oh yeah lets go"  
  
Him and Reggie follow the guys down the street they stopped at the end  
  
Otto: "since its starting to get dark lets just do this street me and Twist will take this side Reggie you and Sam take that side"  
  
Reggie: "OK"   
  
Reggie and Sam walk up to the first house they ring the door bell and a man comes to the door   
  
Sam: *in a whisper* "go ahead reg I'll get the next one"   
  
Reggie: Hi , My school is selling magazines to raise funds for after school activities.....   
  
before she could finish the man said "I'd love to help your school she handed him the packet which showed the different magazine you could order he started looking threw them and finally found one he liked he filled out the form   
  
Reggie: "Have a great day!"  
  
man: "You too kids" he smiled and shut the door  
  
While walking to the next house Sam stopped   
  
Sam: "Hey Reg can I ask you something?"  
  
  
Reggie: "sure what is it?"  
  
Sam: "Do you like Twister?"  
  
Reggie: *blushes*"Yeah, He's a good friend"  
  
Sam: *sighs* "no I mean as more then a friend"  
  
Reggie: *blushes more* "Promise not to tell?"  
  
Sam: "Of course Reggie you can tell me anything "  
  
Reggie: "well I guess I do sort of have a little crush on Twister"  
  
Sam: "Ah ha! I knew it!"  
  
Reggie:"Shh! keep it down"  
  
--------  
  
Twister and Otto are skating to the next house Twister thinks to him self -man I really want to win this prize for Reggie- little did he know he was thinking out loud Otto stopped and said "what was that?"  
  
  
Twsiter: "Umm.. what was what?"  
  
Otto: "You like my sister don't you?"  
  
Twister: "I don't know what your talking about dude"  
  
Otto: "Oh please I see the way you look at her, just admit it I wont tell"  
  
Twister: *sigh*"I like her"  
  
Otto almost tells him that he thinks that she likes him to but he decides not to because he wouldn't want his sister to be dating his best friend! its just not right!   
  
Otto: Hey lets go meet up with Reggie and Sam  
  
they all decide that its time to go in the street lights are coming on and Sam's mom hates when He's late! Reggie skated alone in front of the guys she sold magazines to only two people. Otto had been unusually generous and let Twister sell to all the houses they stopped at so he had none but Twister had sold 5 and Sam had sold 2 the guys were talking Sam wasn't paying attention and rammed his bike into the back of Reggie's skateboard causing her 2 fall Twsiter skated over and put out a hand to help her up she grabbed his hand and he pulled her up... he pulled a little to hard ... and when she stood up their lips touched (A/N: is that possible? probably not but it is now!) they looked into each others eyes both smiling and both blushing.  
  
Sam: *whispering to Otto*: "Is it just me or was that a kiss?"  
  
Otto just stood their his mouth dropped he was completely shocked -Could my best bro like my sister better then me??- he didn't know weather he should be mad or not.. it was just an accident. wasn't it?  
  
  
A/N: Is it just me or did that chap. suck? I hate writing conversations I don't like every thing ending with "----"said ___ so I just put the person who said it followed by what they said anyway il continue soon thanks to those who reveiwed and if you haven't yet then review now!! thanx!  
  
P.S. If you want 2 know when I plan on updating and/or finishing this story and my others check my lil look up thing!  
~Cassidy 


	3. And the winner is

A/N: Last night I was inspired so after I finish this chap and one for The Next Generation I put up yet another story!!!!!!!!!! hehehehehe well here's chap. 3!  
  
------  
  
  
  
Ch. 3 : And The Winner Is....  
  
  
  
Over the course of the next too weeks Twister went out everyday after school even during the two days that it rained non-stop he wanted to win the prize to impress Reggie he wanted more then anything for Reggie to like him as well.  
  
Reggie was worried Twister was never around in fact he hardly ever talked to her since the little um. incident she couldn't help think about him she liked him so much. Did Sammy tell him? Ah! I knew I shouldn't have told him! What if Twister doesn't like me anymore? What if he never has? These and many more questions filled her head she was so paranoid that she hadn't noticed that her brother had entered the house. He was personally glad that Twister hadn't been around Twister was his best friend but he didn't like the thought of walking in on his sister and his best friend kissing or something. He still couldn't stop thinking about what had happened.  
  
Meanwhile at Twisters house he was happy because that day had been the last day of the drive he had asked his brother to drive him to the town over to get some more sales but he wouldn't so he just took his bike his legs hurt so much from peddling he sold a total of 108 orders he fell asleep until dinner time when he woke up for dinner took a shower and went to back to bed. The next morning he woke up late the night before he had for gotten to set his alarm clock be fell asleep. Nobody was home when he got up not even his brother he had already left for school -Great how am I suppost to get to school?? he asked him self I guess I will just have to ride my bike- he sighs he got all his stuff together and got on his bike and started off for school he got there half was threw 1st period he had already missed morning announcements he hoped that they would announce the winner at the end of the day not in the begging. Later the teacher asked for anyone who hadn't passed in their packets to do so now he gave her his and the bell rang he then continued the rest of the day finally it was last period and the afternoon announcements came on.  
  
The principle: "Good Afternoon everyone I am proud to announce that after counting all the orders there was a total of 1,088 orders. The winner of the cruise to Hawaii for 6 is Edward --- (A/N: does that kid have a last name? oh well its that scary prince of the netherworld kid.) Twister was so shocked not only had he not one but neither had Reggie,Otto or Sam he,wanted to cry he had tried so hard to get that far and he lost.  
  
He rode his bike home alone he was so depressed he went inside and turned on the TV and slumped down on the couch he flipped threw the channels until he found an old game show that he and his dad watched when he was a lot younger  
  
Game show host: "and tell them what they will win Jim!"  
  
Jim(announcer guy):"They will win a fabulous vacation for two to wonderful Hawaii ---"  
  
He changed the station the station and sighed Lars had rented videos the night before to watch with his girlfriend tomorrow night. He picked one at random and shoved it into the VCR the previews came on the 3rd advertisement was about how romantic Hawaii was etc....He shut off the TV and stormed angrily to his room and slammed the door he didn't want to eat so he just stayed in his room.  
  
Back at Reggie's house she sat in her room staring out her window across the street at Twister's house Sam came over to see how she was doing as she hadn't seemed her self lately. He knocked on the door.  
  
Reggie:"Come in"  
  
Sam: "Hey Reggie,Umm.. is there something wrong?"  
  
Reggie: "Why would you think that?"  
  
Sam:" I dunno you just haven't been yourself? Did Twister find out or something"  
  
Reggie:" Shh! someone will hear you" she snapped "No your the only one who knows...and id like to keep it that way!"  
  
Sam: "OK sorry, I didn't and I won't tell"  
  
Reggie: *smiling weakly*"Thanks Sam"  
  
Sam: "So whats the matter then?"  
  
Reggie: " I don't know, Twister just hasn't been around lately. You don't think he has a girlfriend do you? *almost hysterically*What if he doesn't like me? What if---"  
  
Sam:*interrupting* "Reggie calm down hes probably just been busy"  
  
Reggie: *sighs*"Your probably right thanks Sam"  
  
Sam: "No prob. Reg I guess I should probably go now it's getting late"  
  
Reggie: "OK Buh-Bye Sam"  
  
Sam: "Later"  
  
------  
  
Twister by now had already fallen asleep he again forgot to set his alarm however Mrs. Rodrequz (A/N: Spelling?) had yelled at Lars' during dinner for not waking Twister up when his alarm hadn't gone off. He didn't want to be yelled at again and went to go wake him up.  
  
Lars: *screaming* "Hey dork lets go its time to get up!"  
  
Twister:*also screaming* "I'm up I'm up!"  
  
Lars walked away and Twister thought to himself -Nothing like waking up to Lars' voice- he giggled to himself but quickly stopped as he remembered today Eddy and the people he picked would be leaving at 7 this evening he sighed and got up and took a quick 5 minute shower and got ready for school.  
  
-----  
  
He had a free period 1st period that day which he liked as it was the only class he had with Reggie she nervously walked up and sat at the table they both normally sat at.  
  
Reggie: "Hey Twist"  
  
Twister: *smiling* "hey Reg"  
  
Reggie: "So umm... Whats the matter? You seem really sad"  
  
Twister decided that since they wouldn't be able to go to Hawaii this was as good time as any to tell her  
  
Twister: *sighs* Reggie there is something I have been meaning to tell you.  
  
Reggie: "Yeah?"  
  
Twister: "Well.. Umm... what I'm trying to say is that..."  
  
Reggie:*getting impatient* "YEAH?"  
  
Twister: "Well I wanted to win that trip to Hawaii so I could tell you that I ---"  
  
He was interppted by the loud speaker  
  
Secretary: "Would Maurice Rodrequez (A/N: Spelling?) and Edward ------(A/N: Anyone know his last name?) come to the office please?"  
  
Twister: *sigh* "I'll be right back Reggie"  
  
They got down to the office where they took them both to the guidance department  
  
Two guidance councilers and the principle were there.  
  
Principle: "Boys we need to talk to you two about something...."  
  
A/N: hehe don't you just love cliffhangers? Stay tuned for chapter 4!! 


	4. A Change In Plans

A/N: Yay! Chapter four! I think this is going to be a quick chapter please review and check out my new story "Emotions"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't think I mentioned this before but I don't own Rocket Power.... ~~~~  
  
Ch: 4 A Change In Plans  
  
Twister and Eddy sat down at the big table in the guidance room. Everyone but Twister gave Eddy a dirty look he started to sweat and became jumpy.  
  
the principal: "It seems Eddy cheated with this magazine drive all the checks are fake...."  
  
Eddy sat their silently while Twister grew extremely excited tried very hard not to scream with happiness  
  
Twister: "and that means..."  
  
the principal: "Well since he cheated he is disqualified and since you came in second...."  
  
Twister couldn't contain himself any longer he jumped up from the chair and said "I win?!"  
  
the principal:*surprised*"Well ya.. but you see the cruise leaves tonight, the tickets are non refundable will you be able to pick your people and get ready?"  
  
Twister:*almost screaming* "Yes!!!!"  
  
Twister went to run down the hall to tell Reggie when the principal yelled "Remember their must be at least one adult with you to board the boat!" Twister heard him but he ignored it he already knew who he wanted to bring. (Otto,Reggie,Sam,Himself,Ray,Tito.) (A/N: Don't you just love how its a trip for 6 and theres 6 people he wants 2 bring?)  
  
The principal turned to Eddy and motioned with his hand for him to follow him into his office.  
  
By the time Twister got back to class he had already forgotten he was about to tell Reggie the truth when he got there he told her all about what had just happened. the rest of the day went on as it normally did the kids got home and packed the cruise was 6 days long about 2 1/2 days there and 2 1/2 back plus they would get to stop in Hawaii for a bit, (A/N: thats just a guess... I have no idea how long it would take) Twister didn't care as long as he was alone he kept looking at the booklet that the principal had given him it said that their were three decks on the ship and there were bunk beds in each room he hoped he could room with Reggie without looking suspicious. He figured that wouldn't be possible, oh well there would be other times when they could be alone. at 5 O'clock he ate dinner and then called Reggie they agreed to meet at the shack at quarter to 6 it would be a 25 minute drive to the docks were the ship they wanted to board was then they needed to get everything loaded etc... he ran upstairs to do some last minute packing.  
  
Twisters mom walked by his room "Don't forget 2 pack your toothbrush oh and clean underwear!" Twister sighed "OK mom!"  
  
He finished packing and set out for the shack when he got their everyone was waiting Ray's car was in front of the shack  
  
Ray: "Come on kids lets go!"  
  
They all got in the car and started down the road towards the docks....  
  
A/N: So short! oh well hehe cant wait to read what happens next can ya? :)  
  
~Cassidy 


	5. Hello Anthony

A/N: 5 new characters will be introduced in this chapter.... they are: Loral and Taylor both are 11 their twins Taylor has dirty blond hair shes an inch taller then Loral shes dumb.. ditzy... u know the type... Loral has bleach blonde hair shes sweet and nice.. if u want me 2 put it this way shes the nice twin Taylor is the mean one. Anthony is 14 he has dirty blonde hair hes umm not a very nice person as u will see.. there parents names are Jim and Daisy.  
  
Ch 5 : Hello Anthony  
  
They had been driving for about 15 minutes on a quiet road in the middle of Ocean Shores it was so peaceful and quiet away from the big city with all the stores and all the people there were not businesses or houses around. All the kids except for Twister had amazingly fallen asleep. How can they sleep at a time like this he gently took Sams hand to look at his watch it was 6:01 PM they should be at the docks in about 10 minutes he sighed and leaned back aganst the seat. He looked over at Reggie and smiled a little he couldn't wait to get on the ship. Suddenly there was a loud bang and the car made a funny noise then it stopped Ray tried to start it again but it wouldn't start, Ray got out of the car and looked under the hood smoke was coming out of it Tito woke up Otto,Sam and Reggie and told them what happened they all got out of the car.  
  
Twister: "what are we going to do?"  
  
Ray: "Theres not much we can do, its to far to walk and I forgot my cell phone at the shack"  
  
Reggie: "So were stranded in the middle of nowhere?!"  
  
Ray: "Thats pritty much it ...yeah."  
  
Everyone sighed the kids all sat down on the ground and hoped for a miracle.  
  
Then a big van drove by and stopped a man and his wife stepped out of the van.  
  
  
  
Jim (the man): "What seems to be the problem?"  
  
Ray: "Well.. our car broke down"  
  
Jim: "Let me take a look at see what I can do"  
  
About 5 minutes later two little girls came out of the car.. Otto was the only one who noticed since they looked exactly a like except one was a little taller and had slighlly darker hair he figured that they were twins.  
  
Taylor: "Daddy whats taking so long?"  
  
Loral: "Yeah daddy lets go"  
  
Anthony then gets out of the car and walks to his dad  
  
Anthony:"Dad what are you doing?"  
  
Jim: "Everyone calm down." he turned to Ray and said your car is pretty messed up theres not much I can do here where you headed?"  
  
Ray: "To the docks we need to catch a ship to Hawaii  
  
Daisy: "Thats where we're going!"  
  
Jim looked at his watch wow the ship will be leaving in 45 minutes you can use my cell phone grab your stuff we will take you to the docks Ray called a tow truck to pick up his car he said he'd pick it up in 6 days the kids and Tito grabbed his things Reggie and Twister squeezed in the back with Anthony Sam and Otto sat in the front with Taylor and Loral.  
  
The ride was pretty quiet Reggie wanted to know what was wrong with Twister. Twister didn't like the way Anthony was starring at Reggie. They finally got to the docks and got on the ship the ship would set sail in 12 minutes. Reggie asked Twister to be her roomie they all got their rooms Anthony's room was right across from Twister and Reggies room. when Reggie finished unpacking she turned to Twister "What did you want to tell me during study earlier?"  
  
Twister: "What? oh I'll tell you later lets go look around"  
  
They both went to go and look for Sam and Otto. 


	6. Stirring up some trouble

A/N: Hey for some reason my staroffice (the word processer I use to spell check) isn't working so sorry for any spelling mistakes the other spell checker I used (on the site I use to send mail) migth have missed things.  
  
  
  
Ch. 6 : Stirring up some trouble  
  
Twister walked around on the deck where they were staying Sam and Otto were no where to be found.  
  
Twister: "I bet there at the dinning area."  
  
Reggie: "Yeah! Where is it?"  
  
Twister: *pulling the map of the ship he was given out of his pocket* "It says here that its on the next floor down"  
  
Reggie: "OK, Lets go!"  
  
They run down the stairs on the ship they weren't watching where they were going and ran into Jim  
  
Jim: "Hey guys where you going in such a hurry"  
  
Reggie: " I'm looking for my brother and my friend."  
  
Jim: "Alright have fun kids"  
  
Jim walked back towards his room.  
  
-----(about 10 minutes later)-----  
  
Reggie: "Twister I think we made a wrong turn"  
  
Twister: "What makes you say that?"  
  
They found them selves in a dark damp hall that smelt of the ocean they heard somebody talking their voice echoing down the passage way.  
  
Voice1: "Someone is coming"  
  
Voice2:"Lets get out of here!"  
  
The two men run in the direction Reggie and Twister are coming in Twister takes Reggie's hand and pulls her over to the side hoping whoever was running wouldn't see them, they didn't.  
  
Reggie and Twister both blushed and Reggie moved away.  
  
Reggie: " Umm.. I wonder what they were doing..."  
  
Twister: "Lets go look"  
  
They walked down the hall to a door that was left open a little it said crew only. Since the door was already open a little they went inside there they saw tons of life boats there was one that was uncovered it seemed to have a small red box on it. In big black letters it said DO NOT TOUCH.  
  
Twister and Reggie decided it was time to get out of there and they ran back to the main hall. A man from a distance asked "What are you kids doing here?" Twister and Reggie ran in the other direction.  
  
Man:"Wait come back here!"  
  
A/N: The next chapter should be up soon please review thanx!  
  
~ Cassidy 


	7. Loral's Thoughts

A/N: This is a short chapter about Loral's thoughts of her brother sister and parents, I don't want to give anything away but at the end of the story a lot of people will die ... including Otto... if you don't like that idea then you probably shouldn't read further also Sam and Otto will have girlfriends who will they be...?  
  
Ch. 7. Loral's Thoughts  
  
(In the hall Reggie and Twister are being chased by a man.)  
  
Man: "Reggie!!!"  
  
Reggie: "Dad?"  
  
Reggie stops and turns to see her dad running to catch up to her.  
  
Ray: "Hey rocket girl why were you running?"  
  
Reggie: "Oh, Me and Twist were looking for Otto and Sam, have you seen them?"  
  
By now Twister realized Reggie had stopped somewhere and traced his steps back to her.  
  
Ray: " Yeah I saw them about 30 minutes ago down by the swimming pool.  
  
Reggie: "Thanks dad." Her and Twister leave towards the swimming pool.  
  
  
  
----------  
  
  
  
  
  
Loral laid on her bed she was so lonely she always was her parents moved to California because they thought that Philadelphia (where she moved from) was the cause of her behavior she was forced to see tons of psychiatrists and was prescribed many medicines, now she was starting over she had to make new friends she was bad at making friends and even worse at keeping them she had never had a boyfriend her sister on the other hand had a different one each week. She envied the way her brother and sister were so outgoing and talkative they never had any problem seeing new people, Loral didn't wear make up or the tight preppy clothes her sister wore she wasn't a flirt, she couldn't talk to boys the way her sister could or come up with awful schemes like her brother could she was just.. Loral. Her parents favored her brother and sister as well, Loral didn't mind she knew deep inside she would one day be happier then they would she figured that her sister would end up pregnant before she was 16 and thought her brother would be dead the way he fought and got into trouble. She sat up and took a drink from her water bottle and sighed.  
  
At that moment Taylor walked out of the bathroom looking as if she was about to go out on a date.  
  
Taylor: "Come on Loral we're going to go find boys!"  
  
Loral:"No thats ok I'm just going to sit here and then go get something to eat"  
  
Taylor:"OK suit your self" Taylor had things other then food on her mind....  
  
A/N: Umm Stay Tuned for Chapter 8!!!  
  
~Cassidy 


	8. Dance?

A/N: Betcha thought I forgot about this story... well here ya go!  
  
Ch. 8: Dance?  
  
Taylor walked down the hall every guy stared at her as she passed she just smiled a flirty smile and went on her way.  
  
-----  
  
Reggie and Twister got to the swimming pool. Tons of people where there including Anthony he dived off of the diving bored and into the pool then he swam over to the edge.  
  
Anthony: "Hi Reggie." He said with a grin.  
  
Reggie: "Hi, have you seen my brother?"  
  
Anthony: "No."  
  
Reggie: "Okay thanks."  
  
Twister: *sighing* "Now where are they?"  
  
Reggie: "Well...knowing Sammy they are probably in the food court."  
  
Twister: "Lets go!"  
  
Anthony: "Hey wait up."  
  
Twister and Reggie waited Anthony took his towel and wrapped it around him and carried his shirt.  
  
------  
  
Taylor also went to the food court still turning heads with her overly exposing outfit. Otto and Sam were sitting at a table Otto looked up and smiled. Taylor sat down across from Otto.  
  
Reggie, Twist and Anthony found then and sat down. Loral was at the vending machine she saw Taylor and sat down next to her.  
  
Twister was reading the brochure to the cruise.  
  
Twister: "Hey they have something planned each night. Tonight there is a party with games and stuff. Tomorrow is a family swim thing. Then Sunday night when we are in Hawaii there is going to be a dance at some resort. Monday is adults night. Tuesday there was going to be a ping pong tournament before we get home."  
  
Anthony: "Hey that's cool, Reggie would you like to go to the dance with me?"  
  
Everyone but Taylor and Loral looked surprised by the question.  
  
Reggie: "Umm... I'll think about it."  
  
------ A/N: Yes this chapter is short but hey its an update! please review!  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews. Keep 'em coming!  
  
Sailor Snow: I dislike fighting...and I don't wanna start anything. But I'm a prep, not all preps are bad therefore saying you hate preps isn't nice as you don't know all preps, so you shouldn't judge people you don't know... if that makes any sence. 


	9. Saturday Morning

Ch. 9 : Saturday Morning  
  
Twister woke up in his bed to see Loral and Reggie sitting on the bed below him playing go fish. Taylor walked in it was eight in the morning and already she was wearing high heels a mini skirt and a tight shirt. Plus she had tons of make-up on.  
  
Taylor: "Hey does anyone want to go do something?"  
  
Loral: "Like what?"  
  
Taylor: "Well I was thinking maybe we could go for a swim!"  
  
Loral: "Taylor... it's 8 A.M."  
  
Taylor: "So? I'll meet you there at nine!"  
  
Loral groaned. "Does she always make decisions for you?" Reggie asked.  
  
Loral: "Yes..." She sighed.  
  
Reggie: "Well... I guess we should go get breakfast before we swim."  
  
Loral: "Yeah...I'll go get my bathing suit on and meet you back here."  
  
Reggie: "Okay."  
  
Reggie walked over to one of the wooden dressers. She pulled out her bathing suit and her clothes. She pulled her shirt up over her head. She hadn't yet realized Twister was awake. Twister stared at her. Reggie turned around and saw him laying in his bed, his jaw wide open. She turned beat red, as did Twister. She took her stuff and walked into the bathroom. After about five minutes she came back out. Twister was still up in his bed.  
  
Reggie: "So...um Twister you wanna come eat and then swim with me and Loral?"  
  
Twister: "Okay lemme get ready."  
  
Loral knocked on the door. Reggie let her in.  
  
Loral: "Ready?"  
  
Reggie: "Just a second, Twister is going to come with us."  
  
Loral: "Oh okay." She smiled.  
  
-----  
  
Taylor got to the dinning area Jim, Ray, Tito, Otto and Sam were all sitting at a table Taylor sat down. Otto smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
Jim: "Hey Taylor, Where's Loral?"  
  
Taylor: "Hi daddy." She smiled innocently. "Loral and her friend are coming swimming with me."  
  
Jim: "Oh that's great."  
  
Taylor: "So... Otto you wanna come with us too?"  
  
Otto: "Sure why not? I gotta go get changed though, come on squid lets go!"  
  
Sam: "I'll just watch I can't go in the water, I just ate."  
  
Otto and Sam left. Taylor got up and got a water from a vending machine and started walking back towards the rooms.  
  
-----  
  
Loral, Twister and Reggie sat at a table near the main entrance of the dinning area. After they got all of there food and ate it they went to the pool.  
  
Otto and Taylor were already in the water. Sam was sitting on the bleachers next to the pool. Since it was so early nobody else was there.  
  
Twister took off his shirt and dove into the water, unaware the water was freezing. Reggie and Loral both got into the water.  
  
-----  
  
After Swimming they all went back to there rooms. Anthony was waiting by Twister and Reggie's door.  
  
Anthony: "So Reggie, you wanna do something later?"  
  
Reggie: "Umm...not really I don't feel to good."  
  
Anthony: "Oh...well maybe tomorrow then."  
  
Reggie: "Okay."  
  
Anthony left and Reggie and Twist went inside.  
  
Twister: "You really don't feel good?"  
  
Reggie: *laughing a little* "I feel find. But I wanna go back down that hall. I wanna see what those guys were up to."  
  
Twister: "Oh..."  
  
They changed out of there bathing suits and back into there clothes. After they walked back down stairs to the old abandoned hall way.  
  
-------  
  
A/N: :D Please review. I'm working on a lot of stories. Next chapter I'll tell you how many. There's a bunch :D  
  
DramaQueen: Okay see up in the left hand corner where the fanfiction.net banner is? Under that there is a blue bar with white letters. It says Just in | classics...etc. Go all the way over and find where it says register. Click it. Agree to the terms and conditions. (Press the link that says "Agree" at the lower right.) I think you can take it from there. :) 


	10. Trapped

A/N: Yay! Another update! I hadn't planned on updating this weekend.  
  
Ch. 10: Trapped  
  
Reggie and Twister ventured into the small crew only room and back to the life boat with the box in it. Twister picked up the box and looked at it there was a small red button on it. Twister put his finger over the button, but before he could push it Reggie took it out of his hands.  
  
Reggie: "Twister! Are you crazy? It says don't touch! I wonder what its for though...."  
  
Twister: "Maybe its a bomb!"  
  
Reggie examined the box more closely on the back there was a label for a company that sold explosives.  
  
Reggie: "Twister I think this really is a bomb! We need to tell someone!"  
  
Twister: "No Reggie wait, we should figure out who those guys were first! It would be like...an adventure!"  
  
Reggie: "Okay...but what if they blow up the place before we find out who it was!"  
  
Twister: "That's easy, we just take this with us!" he said taking the bomb and walking back to the door.  
  
Twister tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.  
  
Twister: "Reggie the door won't work, can you open it?"  
  
Reggie tried over and over again.  
  
Reggie: "Were locked in here! Twister were trapped!"  
  
The two started banging on the door. Reggie stopped. "Twister this isn't going to get us anywhere were to far away from the main hall we need to think."  
  
Twister and Reggie sat down on the cold metal floor Twister got back up and started looking through the other life boats, throwing life jackets everywhere.  
  
Reggie: "Twister what are you doing."  
  
Twister: "Looking for something to knock that door down with!"  
  
Reggie: "No Twister that won't work, the door is metal, everything in this hall is made of metal its all just storage rooms and stuff."  
  
Twister: "Ah ha!" he shouted as he found a crow bar.  
  
At that very moment someone started turning the door knob. Reggie ducked behind a life boat and pulled Twister down with her.  
  
Two men walked into the room and walked over to the life boat that used to have the bomb in it.  
  
Voice 1: "Hey where did it go?"  
  
Voice 2: "I dunno.... Oh well we got more back in the room."  
  
Voice 1: "But what if the boss finds out?"  
  
Voice 2: "He won't if nobody tells him. What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Come on lets get outta here."  
  
The guys left and luckily they left the door open a little bit again. Reggie and Twister stayed behind the life boat a little longer and then Reggie got out. She looked down the hall to see if the coast was clear. Twister followed her and back to the room, the bomb in his hand.  
  
Once they got back Reggie took the bomb and put it in a plastic bag and into her dresser.  
  
Twister: "So now what?"  
  
Reggie: "Lets go find Laurel, we can swing by the dinning area."  
  
Twister: "Sounds good to me. I'm hungry." 


	11. Saturday Night

A/N: Umm Yeah I just outlined the rest of the chapters. There is going to be 16.  
  
Ch. 11: Saturday Night  
  
After Reggie, Laurel and Twister finished eating they walked around the ship for a little while. They all went back to the room Laurel and Taylor were sharing. Taylor came in after hanging around Otto and Anthony all day. It turns out Otto and Anthony have a lot in common.  
  
Taylor: *In an all too perky voice* Hiya Laurel!  
  
Laurel: "Hi Taylor."  
  
Taylor: "Whacha doing?"  
  
Laurel: "Not much, what are you here for?"  
  
Taylor: "Well its my room too isn't it? I can be here if I want."  
  
Laurel: "Okay..."  
  
Taylor: "Actually, I'm waiting for Anthony and Otto to get ready to go in the pool, I should get ready too. Bye!"  
  
Laurel: "see-ya."  
  
Reggie: "I really don't like her." She said after Taylor left.  
  
Laurel laughed and said "Yeah, and I have to live with her."  
  
Twister: "And you look like her too!"  
  
Reggie and Laurel looked at him.  
  
Twister: "Whaat?!"  
  
After there game of cards they didn't want to go to the family swim thing so they went to Reggie and Twister's room Reggie asked Laurel if she'd like to sleep there with them so she could get away from Taylor. And of course she accepted. Twister was quite bored most of the night. He had planned on telling Reggie about how he liked her. But she just wanted to talk about the bomb thing with Laurel. Before long they were on there way down to the room Reggie and Twister had been trapped in. "Finally some action." Twister thought.  
  
Maybe it was a little to much action. A man spotted them in the hall way and chased them nearly all the way around the ship. He eventually gave up. They went back to the room. And Laurel started looking around. There were more bombs now then there were earlier  
  
Laurel: "What do you think there going to do with all of these?"  
  
Reggie: "Blow up the place!"  
  
Laurel: "Nah, I doubt that, why would they blow up a boat when there on it!"  
  
Reggie: "Good point. Twister and I have been thinking about trying to find out who's behind all this!"  
  
Laurel: "That would be fun...but wouldn't it be easier to just tell someone about it?"  
  
Twister: "Yeah but it would be more fun to do it ourselves."  
  
Reggie: "Yeah so what do you say? Wanna help us?"  
  
Laurel: "Okay!"  
  
They made plans to start investigating tomorrow. They needed to go back then though because soon the rest of the gang would be looking for them. Twister watched the girls play cards. He wasn't in the mood to play himself. That got boring after a while and he just went to bed. So did Laurel and Reggie about an hour later.  
  
A/N: Bllllaaaah short chappie. Please review! 


	12. Heartbroken

A/N: Since there seems a lot of Reggie/Lars + Regie/Twister conflict I decided I'd put my spin on it. I'm definitely a Lars/Reggieshipper. Twist and Reggie make a cute couple when there kids maybe, but definitely not as in them going off and getting married. There too good of friends. That's my opinion, I respect all of yours. In return I expect you all to respect my opinion as well. I read Reggie/Twister fics and Lars/Reggie fics. A lot just read the one they prefer. I also write them both! I have a few Twister/Reggie fics in mind. But I'm not writing them until I get reviews ;)  
Ch. 12: Heartbroken  
  
-The next day-  
  
After breakfast Anthony waited near Reggie and Twister's door. When Reggie and Twister left the room to meet Laurel Reggie saw Anthony, he smiled at her.  
  
Anthony: "So Reggie, you never told me if you wanted to come to the dance with me or not."  
  
Reggie: "Uh, Yeah sure."  
  
Anthony: "Great."  
  
Reggie and Twister walked down the hall. Reggie noticed the hurt expression on Twister's face.  
  
Reggie stopped and faced Twister. "Twister..."  
  
Laurel jumped out of nowhere.  
  
Laurel: "Hey guys. Hope I wasn't interrupting anything!"  
  
Reggie: *staring at Twister* "No, you weren't."  
  
Laurel: "Okay! So what are we going to do today?"  
  
Reggie: "Gather clues?"  
  
Laurel: "Okay!"  
  
The three walk off into the direction of the little room.  
  
------  
  
Meanwhile. We see into the pool area. There is a big in ground pool with concrete floor around it. There are a bunch of beach chairs in the area and a couple of tables.  
  
Otto and Taylor have officially 'hooked up' and they are sitting on some beach chairs in a corner. There's only a little girl with her grandpa and a life guard in the room as it is only about 10 AM. Taylor is wearing a skimpy bikini and Otto can't keep his eyes off of her.  
  
Taylor: *taking a sip of her fruit punch* "So, you gunna show me your skateboard moves? You do know they have a little skate park downstairs, right?"  
  
Otto: *Looks shocked* "They do?"  
  
Taylor: "Yeah! Lets go!"  
  
Otto: "But I don't have my stuff."  
  
Taylor: "You can use theirs!"  
  
Taylor stands up and puts her shorts on that were sitting on the ground next to her. She started to walk towards the door. Otto got up and followed her.  
They got up stairs and Taylor watched Otto do some skateboard things for a while, then she got bored. She noticed some guys staring at her from the corner. She decided to walk over and introduce herself.  
  
After another 30 minutes of skateboarding. Otto stood on top of the half pipe looking around for Taylor. She was nowhere in sight. He got down and started looking around more. He finally found her.  
  
She and a guy named Jake were making out in the corner surrounded by a bunch of other guys.  
  
Otto: "Taylor?"  
  
A/N: *gasp* What have I done?! Not much, just making Otto suffer. I don't like him very much. Thing aren't getting better for him. In fact he - . Never mind :) REVIEW! 


	13. The Dance

Ch. 13: Dance  
  
Taylor pushed Jake away from her. "What are you doing?!" She asked fakely. It was quite clear to Otto she had been enjoying herself.  
  
Otto shook his head and took off, Taylor ran after him.  
  
-----  
  
Meanwhile, Twister, Laurel, and Reggie have gotten tired looking for clues for over an hour with no leads as to who the bombers might be. They were on there way to the cafe to eat when they bumped into Sam who is also on his way to get food.  
  
Reggie: "Hey Sammy!"  
  
Sam: "Hey, Reg. Where have you been?"  
  
Reggie: "Oh, Uh... around.... Let's get some food!"  
  
Sam: "Okay!"  
  
The four of them go into the cafe and sit down at a booth. On one side of the booth Reggie and Twister sat. On the opposite side Sam sat with Laurel.  
  
They finish eating and are just sitting there talking.  
  
Laurel: "Guys I really think we should tell someone about this whole thing. Who knows what could happen!"  
  
Sam: "What thing?"  
  
Twister: "Yeah Reggie maybe Laurel is right...We don't know who were dealing with."  
  
Sam: "What??"  
  
Reggie: *sighing* "Okay, but can't we wait until later, so we don't mess up the dance?"  
  
Laurel: "I dunno...What if something happens before then?"  
  
Twister: "I think we can wait, were going to be in Hawaii soon, so if they bomb the ship we wont be on it anyway!"  
  
Sam: "Bomb?! What's going on here?"  
  
Laurel: *turning to face Sam* "Can you keep a secret?"  
  
Sam: "Yeah."  
  
Laurel: "Well Twister and Reggie found this little room and its filled with bombs! We think someone is going to blow up the ship!"  
  
Sam: "Oh my gosh! You guys haven't told anyone yet?"  
  
Reggie: "Were going to tomorrow!"  
  
-----  
  
Otto ran into his room and locked his door behind him. He climbed up on the top bunk of his bed and laid down.  
  
Taylor ran up to the door and knocked.  
  
Otto: "Go away!"  
  
Taylor: "No! Let me in!"  
  
Otto: "No!"  
  
Taylor: "Please Otto it wasn't what you think!"  
  
Otto: "Then what was it!?" he said climbing down from his bed.  
  
Taylor: "I dunno that guy just had no self-control! He just started kissing me!"  
  
Otto: "Yeah okay."  
  
Taylor: "I swear Otto! I really like you!"  
  
Otto: "Really?"  
  
Taylor: "Of course, your a really fun guy!"  
  
Otto opened the door and Taylor walked in. She was still wearing her shorts and a bikini top. She and Otto stared at each other. And then they kissed. (A/N: Aww poor Otto. His 1st kiss and its with a stupid bitch!)  
  
-----  
  
They docked in Hawaii at four that afternoon and after dinner everyone started getting ready for the dance on the beach that evening.  
  
The dance started, everyone was really excited. Since it was night the area was lit by tiki torches. There were lots of people just having fun. Everyone was having a great time, except Reggie, she was trying to avoid Anthony.  
  
Reggie found a sort of secluded spot on the opposite side of the stage were a band was playing. There were only a few people there. Reggie went and got Laurel and Twister who were standing around with Otto and Taylor.  
  
The three of them sat at a table and talked for a little while and then Twister asked Reggie if she'd like to dance. She accepted and the two of them danced for a little bit, then during a slow song Anthony walked up to them.  
  
Anthony: "Oh hey man, thanks for saving my date for me," he said and winked at Twister.  
  
Anthony and Reggie started to dance leaving Twister standing there. She looked at him apologetically. He just nodded and sat down with Laurel. She started to laugh.  
  
Twister: "What's so funny."  
  
Laurel: "Why don't you just tell her you like her?"  
  
Twister: "Because, I don't know - I don't like her!"  
  
"Yes, you do," Laurel said rolling her eyes. "I think she likes you too."  
  
Twister: "Really?"  
  
Laurel: "Yes."  
  
"Okay, I think I'll tell her," he said looking around. "Where is she?"  
  
Laurel: "She was right here a minute ago."  
  
Twister and Laurel start to look for Reggie, they find her hanging around with Taylor and Anthony. Anthony put his arm around Reggie's waist. Twister frowned.  
  
Twister: "I think I'll tell her later."  
  
-----  
  
The dance ended and everyone was re-boarding the ship. Reggie saw Twister walking back to there room.  
  
Reggie: "Hey Twist, I'm sorry about what happened out at the dance."  
  
Twister: "That's all right, I need to tell you something."  
  
Reggie: "Okay but lets tell my dad about the bomb thing first okay?"  
  
Before Twister could answer they heard a man say. "I don't think you will be telling anyone anything."  
  
And before they knew it, they were running from a guy, again. After running away for a bit Reggie and Twister ducked into a door way. They guy ran past them and they ran back to there room. After locking the door behind them Reggie jumped onto her bed.  
  
Reggie: *out of breath* "What did you want to tell me?"  
  
Twister: "I thought that you wanted to tell your dad first."  
  
Reggie: "I don't want to leave the room now, that guy could be out there."  
  
Twister: "Oh, well I forgot what I was gonna say, maybe I'll remember when we wake up," he said climbing the later to his bed.  
  
Reggie and Twister both fell asleep. Both thinking of the other.  
  
------ A/N: Wooo, were almost done, two more chapters, I'm going to have this story done by the end of this weekend. Please review id like to get ATLEAST 20 reviews. Thanks! 


	14. Bomb

Sorry this took so long I went away sunday. I'll put the follow up right after this. Ch. 14: Bomb  
  
Twister and Reggie awoke to Ray yelling at them from the door way. Reggie got out of bed to find that there was an inch of cold water covering the floor.  
  
Ray: "Come on let's go we need to get on a life boat!"  
  
Twister stood on the ladder, "Where are we going?"  
  
Reggie sighed, Twister wasn't a morning person. She grabbed his hand and they ran out into the hallway. Where they were met by Ray and Sam.  
  
Reggie: "Where's Otto?  
  
Ray: "He went with Taylor, he'll be up there."  
  
Ray led Sam, Twister, and Reggie up to the top deck. They waited for a life boat.  
  
Reggie: "Dad what happened?"  
  
Ray: "Well this morning some people bombed the ship. It put quite a few holes in the ship. Don't worry, there are tons of life boats."  
  
Just as they were about to get onto a life boat Laurel came running up to them.  
  
Laurel: "Ray have you seen my dad?"  
  
Ray: "No Laurel, I haven't. Just come with us, were not that far from Hawaii, I think we are just going to head back that way we will meet back up with them."  
  
Ray, Reggie, Twister, Sam and Laurel got in the life boat with twenty other people. It was pretty cramped.  
  
They were lowered down into the water.  
  
-------  
  
Taylor: "Otto, what are we going to do? I can't find my parents or my brother or my sister anywhere."  
  
Otto: "Don't worry, we'll find them."  
  
-------  
  
Anthony: "But dad, we don't know where Laurel or Taylor are."  
  
Jim: "Don't worry, Taylor is probably with her little boyfriend, and Laurel is probably with her friend Reggie, there probably already on a boat."  
  
Daisy: "Come on Anthony, your fathers friend is letting you ride in his boat, otherwise we'd have to sit in a crowded boat."  
  
Anthony got in the boat with his Mom and dad. They were also lowered into the water.  
  
--------  
  
Tito was getting onto a life boat when Taylor and Otto saw him.  
  
Otto: "Tito! Have you seen my dad?"  
  
Tito: "Aloha little cuzes, I haven't seen your dad, come with me!"  
  
Otto and Taylor and Tito along with some other people get lowered into the water.  
  
--------  
  
The boat Ray, Reggie, Sam, Laurel, and Twister, and the boat Jim, Daisy and Anthony were in were nearing shore. They watched as the boat they were just on sank.  
  
Twister turned around in the boat once more to see the ship. But instead saw a huge wave about to crash down on top of the two boats. Out of fear and panic he turned to Reggie, and just before the wave tipped there boat over he blurted out, "I love you."  
  
-------  
  
Ray found Sam, Laurel, Reggie and Twister, all of them were okay, except Twister who was still laying on the beach unconsence. Sam Ray and Laurel went to look for Tito and Otto and Laurel said she thought she had seen her parents in the boat next to them.  
  
Twister woke up to see Reggie standing over him.  
  
Reggie helped Twister get up  
  
Reggie: "Twister..."  
  
Twister: "Reggie, about before, I..."  
  
Reggie: "I love you too."  
  
--------  
  
A/N: Yep, that's it. No more. Next we have a follow up where you will find out what happened to everyone else. 


	15. Follow Up

Ch. 15: Follow Up  
  
It had been a year now since her brother was lost at sea and Reggie was doing all right. She was fourteen and getting straight A's. Her relationship with Twister was growing stronger everyday.   
  
After learning her parents and brother died, Laurel lived with various relatives for six months. After she got fed up Ray went to court and got custody of her. She now lived with him and Reggie. It wasn't long after she moved in did she start going out with Sam, they double dated with Twister and Reggie often.  
  
Tito, Taylor, and Otto were never found. Ray wouldn't think of replacing Tito at the shack, so he did all the work himself, except for occasional help from Reggie, Twister, Sam and Laurel.   
  
The moral of this story is that you shouldn't keep things from people because you never know what could happen.  
  
------  
  
A/N: WOOOO HOOOOO. After ten months with this story I finally finished! Thank you to everyone who reviewed I love you all! 


End file.
